


This Christmas

by Stormkeeper



Category: 1980s - Fandom, 80s - Fandom, Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band), Jon Moss - Fandom, Music - Fandom
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, 80s, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Character, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Little bit of angst, Love, Lovers, M/M, True Love, Yearning, the overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: Based on the lyrics of This Christmas by The Overtones.Here's the link to the song -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKrwea2iLLo
Relationships: Boy George/Jon Moss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	This Christmas

"It's bloody freezing out there!" Jon groaned as he shuffled back into the warm, rubbing his gloved hands together. 

He made his way towards the bar, beside the mistletoe that had gone rogue. The inn shone with golds and warm browns, only adding to the festive feeling that had encapsulated the room. In the far corner, George tailed behind Roy and Mikey, who were attempting to carry the tree through, laughing at their miserable attempt get it into the bar unscathed. 

"You could actually help instead of just taking the piss if you really wanted to." Roy huffed, as he tried to scrape pine needles off of his clothes. 

"What, and miss all the fun?" George cackled, removing his gloves.

Jon eyed up the mistletoe perched in front of him. He knew what he wanted to do, perhaps what he should do, but he just couldn't. Maybe it was the fear of rejection, but whatever it was, he just couldn't. He turned away from the group in the corner, who were haphazardly gathering whatever decorations they could find and throwing them wherever they would fit, and leant on the bar. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"See you later," George said, with a comforting smile as he headed up to his room.

Jon returned his actions and turned to watch him leave, but as soon as he was out of sight, he let out a hopeless sigh. 

"I'm such a coward." He muttered under his breath. 

It may have been a cold December night, but the ache in Jon's heart whenever he saw or thought of George, burned bright - _if only he knew_.

Jon found himself staring out of his bedroom window, watching tiny snowflakes drift slowly through the air and delicately landing on the ground. He huffed before throwing himself onto the bed, lying on his back. With his hands placed on his stomach, he sighed before closing his eyes and hoping for some sleep - the only way he could get some respite from George constantly occupying his every thought. Alas, his wish was not fulfilled and yet another sleepless night ensued. Instead of resting, he lived through the fantasy in his mind; the fantasy where he and George were in the room together and Jon could wrap his arms around him and warm him up if he was cold. He smiled at the prospect of such a dream, but the cruel realisation of him being alone in this cold, dark and loveless room fuelled his lonely state even more. Pulling the blanket over his head, he exhaled before rolling over. 

_Maybe next Christmas._

Staggering down the stairs, he was met by the cheer of his fellow bandmates and employees. 

"And I thought I was early." Jon nervously laughed, praying that they would all disappear. Didn't they know that he wanted to wallow in self-pity in peace?

In the midst of all the joy and decorating, Jon decided to get over himself and help fix the tree, which was in a dire state after the shenanigans of Roy and Mikey. 

"The state of this!" Jon moaned, beginning to pull all of the decorations off to start again. 

"Can't trust them with nothing, can you?" George said in his ear.

"I'll help," he declared, "if anyone is going to do a good job, it's going to be me let's be honest."

Jon smiled in response, seemingly incapable of saying, or doing, anything else.

George turned the radio on and picked up some baubles - clearly, he had a vision. Amid the festive tunes coming out of the speakers, the DJ played Stevie Wonder's _Signed, Sealed, Delivered,_ causing Jon's ears to prick up. 

"Here I am, baby!" they dramatically turned to each other, a roll of wrapping paper in one hand and each other's arm in the other, "signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!"

The pair laughed until the realisation of what they had said hit them. 

"I...uh..." Jon stuttered, trying to find an excuse. 

George smiled mischievously, picking up the mistletoe that had been strategically placed on the table with the decorations and waved it in front of Jon. 

"You know, I hear people kiss under these things at this time of year," George said almost shyly.

"Is that so?" Jon smirked, doing everything in his power not to jump into his arms and ravish him. 

"Apparently." He returned Jon's look and began closing the gap between them.

Jon's heart started pounding as he took a step closer. The anticipation was almost too much as both appeared just as nervous and unsure as the other. Jon took the plunge and closed any remaining space between them. As soon as their lips touched, electricity ran along Jon's spine, with them both smiling into the kiss and both reluctant to part. 

"Maybe we could...I don't know...go to the Christmas party later? You know, together?" Jon asked, hands clammy. 

"Go on then." George smiled, "it's not like I've got anything else to do."

George quickly planted a kiss onto Jon's cheek before waving and flouncing away.

Jon bit his lip to suppress a huge smile, before running upstairs to get himself ready. 

"Nope." Jon threw the tenth outfit he'd picked up onto the bed. 

He couldn't afford to get anything wrong if tonight was going to be his lucky night. 

Eventually, he settled on the classic black suit, black bowtie number to suit the occasion. _Classic, yet stylish._ He polished his shoes so much that they were probably brighter than the Christmas lights that were hung on just about everything.

He took a deep breath before knocking on George's door and gasped when he answered.

"Wow," he stared, open-mouthed, "you look great!"

"Oh, shut up you!" He pulled his arm and led him downstairs. 

The evening was filled with a lot of drinking, dancing, laughter and, most importantly, love. They carried on until the small hours and then decided to call it a night. Without even thinking, they settled into Jon's room, where they intended to stay for at least the next 24 hours. 

Jon stood by the window, looking out at the festivities taking place below, with choirs belting out some classic carols in front of a giant statue of a Santa on a sleigh. George slowly wrapped his arms around Jon's waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. 

"Ayy look!" George cheered, "it's snowing!"

"It would seem so," Jon smiled, "now get into bed, it's cold."

Jon put his arm around George's shoulders as he rested his head on Jon's chest, shivering until he pulled him closer. He'd been waiting all year for a chance like this, where he could actually call George his, give his heart to him and kiss him under all the mistletoe in all the world and he certainly had no intention of ever letting him go. Jon smiled in contentment.

_Maybe he won't have to wait until next Christmas after all._


End file.
